


Zanganrompa: Grand Killing *UNDER REWORK*

by Monkumua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Dangan Ronpa, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkumua/pseuds/Monkumua
Summary: October 15 UpdateIt's been a long time since I updated this...And I got some free time from school, so I'm currently outlining the rest of the Fangaronpa more often than ever...There's so much delay to this fanfic, and I deeply apologize to that.Anyways, for this mini update, I'm gonna show you the 16 people who are to participate in this killing game!They were all made with Rinmaru Games' Mega Anime Avatar Creator (cuz I can't draw good).I'll let you guys guess on what you think their talents are in the comments for now and generally comment on how they look...Revelation of talents will be on next update, given people actually commented... (I'll try October 30 - November 2nd)...Anyways, hope to see you all guys soon when I restart everything.More power to DR and ZR!!!Visit this link to see the album:http://Monkumua.imgur.com





	Zanganrompa: Grand Killing *UNDER REWORK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the summary for more details.

Dear reader,  
I hope you can understand that the deleting of the previously published chapter is for the betterment of the story. I am currently trying to finalize the prologue, so everything will sail smooth once I republish it. Thank you so much for understanding. Good day.  
-Monkumua

P.S  
Hope you still await the republishing of my prologue. I very much appreciate it. Thank you.


End file.
